1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a keyboard placing portion on which a keyboard is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as portable computers having a keyboard placing portion in a top wall of a housing thereof, in general, the keyboard placing portion is provided with a recessed shape in the top wall of the housing. Therefore, if liquid such as coffee or water is accidentally spilled on the electronic apparatuses, the liquid may remain in the keyboard placing portion.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2003-122454 discloses a computer having a keyboard placing portion provided with drain mechanism. The computer has a first drain hole formed in a base of the keyboard. A guide channel having a second drain hole is provided below the first drain hole. Further, a third drain hole opened to the outside of the computer is provided below the second drain hole.
The drain mechanism has a plurality of drain holes formed in the housing. Since the drain holes run through the inside of the housing, liquid may leak from the drain holes into the housing.